titan_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Crown War
Crown Wars Gameplay & Rules 1. The Titan Throne is centered at the coordinates 600,600, and it is the power center of the entire realm. Only the strongest alliance can hold the Throne, winning the right to declare the King/Queen! The Crown War will determine who controls the Throne. The War is divided into 2 stages: Seize the Crown, and Guard the Crown. 2. When the Seize the Crown stage begins, the Titan Throne and the 8 Titan Towers surrounding it will be open to invasion! Occupy the Titan Throne to earn 15 points/minute, and occupy any Titan Tower to earn 5 points/minute. This stage is 3 hours long, during which you will under constant attack as rival alliances try to steal your buildings! Occupy as many buildings as you can for as long as you can. The alliance with the most points at the end of the stage will successfully Seize the Crown! All participating alliances will also earn rewards according to their points earned in this stage. 3. Next, the Guard the Crown stage begins. The Crown will be transported to the winning alliance's Alliance Castle. They will need to successfully defend their Alliance Castle against all attacks for 5 hours before they are declared the winners. If an enemy is able to successfully attack their castle before the 5 hours is up, the enemy alliance will successfully Steal the Crown! The Crown will be transported to the new holder's Alliance Castle, and the 5 hour countdown will begin again as the new alliance Guards the Crown. 4. The alliance that successfully Guards the Crown for 5 hours will win the Titan Throne! Their alliance leader will have the right to elect the King or Queen, who will rule the land until the next Crown War the following week. 5. The King or Queen can appoint Officers to receive special buffs, gift their most valued allies with King Packs, choose the preferred resources of the Realm, and other special privileges! Important Notes - Timing is key! The first army to arrive at the empty Throne or Tower will immediately occupy it. March times across the Black Earth are EXTREMELY slow. Participating lords will want to Elite Teleport to the center of the Black Earth as early as possible, and speed in to the Throne/Towers as soon as the battle starts. - Occupying the Throne or Towers is counted as an Attack, so you cannot keep your Castle shielded while Occupying! - Teamwork and diplomacy are also just as important to your Crown Wars strategy as your Battle Power. For example, you can consider asking your friendly/Union alliances to hold specific Towers to prevent your enemy from gaining too many points in Phase 1. - Troops can Die in Crown Wars, both when Attacking and Defending! The default killed/wounded ratio for both sides is 50:50. Your exact ratio may be improved if you've invested in technology or buffs that improve your Wounded Ratio, like Battle Medic in the College. - Battles still process 3v3, but not in waves. Instead, battle participants will be instantly broken into 3v3 groups, with all battles processed simultaneously! Those who join the battle late, or don't fit in a 3v3 group, will queue and be deployed to fight only if more enemies join the battle. - When occupying Towers and the Throne or defending your Alliance Castle, the Max Reinforcements are determined as the highest Max Rally Size out of all the lords currently reinforcing. Same when you are reinforcing your Alliance Castle. However, just like normal PvP battles, you may exceed the Max Reinforcements by sending more armies to join an active battle in real time. - Unlike attacking a castle, each lord can only send 1 army per target. (So if you have 3 marches, you could occupy 3 different Towers at once; but not use them to attack or defend the same Tower.) - Don't forget to use buffs before the fighting begins!